The present invention relates to a metal grip for T-bar for scooters.
More particularly, this invention relates to a metal grip for T-bar of Scooter that makes the T-bar not to slip around the front wheel fork.
The T-bar is connected to the front wheel fork to control the scooter right and left, hopefully without slipping.
The T-bar is usually fixed to the front wheel fork with some mechanical fasteners such as metal bands fastened by bolt and nut. The assembled front wheel fork and T-bar handle are supposed to move in a body according to the rider's control.
The fastening of the T-bar handle to the front wheel fork, however, is not so simple or easy. Maybe because of the constant vibration and agitation, the fastening gets loose easily and regularly. Such loosened fastening can be a serious problem in safety; the loose fastener causes an inoperative handle for the scooter.
Accordingly, a need for a metal grip for T-bar for scooters has been present for a long time considering the popularity of scooter as a toy. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.